


Bring Back What I Have Lost

by EeveeEclair246



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Breaking Things, Crying, Fear, Gen, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeEclair246/pseuds/EeveeEclair246
Summary: When their siblings are in trouble (oh and the world too), only one toon can save them! Wakko must save their sibs along with the help of some mice, a doctor, and a fifteen year old knock off of their brother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Where Did You Go?

As Dot and Wakko cowered in the corner of the water tower, they had come to the agreement that Yakko had lost it. And they had no clue why!

Wakko flinched and Dot whined as Yakko broke something in the other room. One second he was smiling and making jokes and the next he was crying and screaming about something and grabbing at his head.

They heard a loud thump of something falling and a loud scream. But it wasn’t the kind of scream that signaled physical pain, it was the kind that was laced with internal conflicts and mental drainage.

Dot slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to him, ignoring Wakko’s fearful wines. “Yakko, what’s wrong?” she asked quietly.

Yakko snapped his neck in her direction and Dot nearly gasped at how painfully bloodshot his eyes were. He growled and stood up. He didn’t say anything.

Wakko was quick to run over in case things got ugly. They were hoping to whatever god above that it wouldn’t come to that.

Dot flinched at the hard glare. “Y-Yakko?” she asked a little louder.

Yakko stomped over, but didn’t respond. Dot feared he was going to hurt her. But he wouldn’t do that! Right?

Yakko stopped about a foot away and Wakko and Dot were shocked at how badly he had destroyed himself in the few minutes he had been left alone. They also noticed the small flecks of orange in his eyes too. Which was weird since they all had black eyes.

“Yakko..? What wrong?” Wakko asked nervously, looking up from the large tear in Yakko’s pants to be met with anger and pain filled eyes. His silence was starting to scare them.

Yakko threw his head back and cackled. It was bone chilling and shook them both to the core as he walked closer. Every step he took was met with them taking two backwards.

Eventually they hit the door and Yakko was still howling with insane laughter. Wakko quickly opened the door and jumped out, dragging Dot with them so they could escape whatever had taken over their brother because no matter what you told them, that was not Yakko.

Yakko was faster, though, and grabbed Dot, pulling her back in before kicking Wakko out and shutting the door. Wakko tried to open it but Yakko had locked it.

“Open up, Yakko!” they yelled. “Please!”

Wakko was only answered with that maniacal laughter that hadn’t stopped and quiet screams from their sister. They pounded on the door but no matter how hard they tried, it wouldn’t budge. It took an hour but they gave up, jumping down and running to the one person they could trust.


	2. The One And Only Ferdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko meets the toon behind it all

Wakko burst into Dr. Scratchansniff’s office, trying not to let their panic take over as they ran around.

“Dr. Scratchansniff!” they cried, running into his office. “I need your help!”

Otto ran over. “What? What happened this time?!” he asked, annoyed.

Wakko was shaking as they tried to explain what they just went through. “S-something happened to Yakko and h-he took Dot and l-locked me out of the water tower and won’t let me in!”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down!” he said, his negative emotions disappearing in place of concern. “What happened to Yakko?” 

Wakko flung their arms around. “We don’t know! And he kidnapped Dot!”

Otto grabbed Wakko’s wrist and they both ran off in the direction of the water tower. “We must hurry then! Something horrible could be happening!”

Wakko swallowed, trying not to think the worst as the doctor pounded on the door. Wakko fiddled with their hoodie sleeves and looked up immediately when the door slowly opened.

“Yakko!” Wakko cried, running in and seeing a large shadow in the distance. “Where’s Dot?”

It took them a minute to realize how dark the room was and the shadow they were seeing might not be Yakko. Walking closer, they definitely weren’t Yakko and they weren’t Dot either.

“Who’re you?” they asked, squinting at them. The door shut loudly on them before Dr. Scratchansniff could make it in.

The figure laughed and it sounded a little like Yakko’s cackling. Wakko gasped as Yakko slipped out of the shadows next to the figure holding a struggling Dot. His face was emotionless except for a nasty smile that was scary enough to make Wakko almost lose his breakfast.

“Yakko?” they called.

“Hello, Wakko,” he said, still smiling. “Here for the princess?”

Wakko shook their head. “No, I’m here for both of you! What’s gotten into you?!” they demanded, stepping closer. They ignored the chill that went down their spine as Yakko spoke and that he called her ‘princess’.

Yakko wagged a finger. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, sibling dearest!” he told them in a sickly sweet voice. “You might regret it.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean..?” they asked, shaking but not moving closer.

Yakko and the figure laughed and if Wakko looked hard enough, it seemed the shadow was controlling Yakko’s movements. Almost like a puppeteer.

“Well, the princess might get hurt,” he hissed, tugging on the ropes holding Dot. She whined, from pain or fear Wakko couldn’t tell.

Wakko started to panic. “Yakko, this isn’t you! What happened?!”

Yakko’s eye twitched and he threw Dot to the shadow behind him as he stomped forward. When he reached Wakko his neck snapped to the side. That sickening smile never leaving his face.

“What happened? You wanna know what happened?!” he growled, lifting Wakko up by their hoodie. “I woke up! I realized that I didn’t have to be ignored anymore! I could make people listen!” Wakko kicked their legs as Yakko pulled them face to face. “And I—“

Wakko was suddenly dropped as Yakko let them go in favor of pulling at his hair. “Yakko..?”

Yakko looked up at them, his eyes were black around the edges and he looked scared. He was shaking horribly and Wakko could see tears in his eyes too.

“Wakko, h-help me!” he begged. He looked back down and Wakko watched his eyes go back to being orange. He stood up and walked over to the shadow, picking Dot up and dragging her into the shadows as she struggled to get away. His plastic smile was gone, replaced by a cold and emotionless stare.

“Well that was a little too close, don’t ya think? That could’ve been a disaster!” the shadow said.

It stepped forward into the light and Wakko took in the large figure before them. They were way taller than them and nothing they’ve ever seen before.

They had sharp yellow teeth and pink fur with wide eyes, both a bright, lampish-orange. They had a smile that stretched from ear to ear but in a very unnatural sort of way. They had slit eyes like a cat or a dragon but the ears made them look more cat.

“Hello, Wakko! My name is Ferdin!” they said with a bow. “Any pronouns work, but I prefer she/her!”

Wakko flinched at their voice. They couldn’t quite place what it sounded like but they didn’t like it. Like honey on sandpaper. “O-okay… Ferdin, what are you doing to my brother and sister?” they asked, fidgeting with their hoodie again. They had a bad feeling about her.

Ferdin laughed. “They're just helping me take over the world!” he said, smiling and standing at a towering seven feet.

Wakko crossed their arms. “That’s not your role! That’s Pinky and The Brain’s!” they scolded, forgetting the situation for a second.

“They’re old news!” she said, waving a hand around and walking closer. “So I’m wiping them out! And I’m closer to world domination then they’ve ever been!”

Wakko stepped back, but they were very angry. “How?! Because you kidnapped two of the three Warner siblings?!”

Ferdin shook her head. “Nope!” It suddenly got very serious and the mischievous sparkle was gone. “It’s because I kidnapped all the Warner siblings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Yes, Ferdin is an OC of mine and she was specifically created just to be an antagonist in my Animaniacs fics, so you’ll see more of them eventually. I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Two Down, One Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mice come into play and Wakko has a breakdown. Oh, and Pinky has a banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a hostage situation this chapter, so please be aware of that

It took Wakko a second to realize what she had just said before they started to panic. “Wait, what?!”

They ran to the side as Ferdin jumped at them and ran around. They came to a skidding halt as Yakko jumped out at them. Wakko ran to the door but Dot was there, blocking the exit. Her eyes held the same bright orange Yakko’s did.

“Leaving so soon?” she whined, walking closer. “You’ve only just arrived!”

Wakko stepped back and felt their stomach drop as they hit something solid. Looking up they came face to face with Yakko. He had on the same sickening smile when Wakko first arrived.

“What’s with the rush?” he asked, grabbing them by their shoulders roughly. “Stay a bit!”

Wakko tried to wiggle free. “N-no! I gotta save you guys! Let me go!” they cried.

Ferdin walked over and they had the same twisted smile Yakko and Dot had. “Listen to your siblings, Wakko.”

“Don’t fight it,” they all said, closing in on him.

Wakko shut their eyes just as the door to the water tower flew open. Looking up, they saw Dr. Scratchansniff along with Pinky and Brain. They all ran over immediately to save him.

“Get them,” Ferdin hissed. Yakko and Dot ran over to fight as she dragged Wakko away.

“Guys, help me!” they yelled, trying to get away.

Being the biggest target, Dot and Yakko went for Otto first so Brain and Pinky managed to slip past to save Wakko.

“Hellooooo doctor!” Yakko said, jumping at him. Dot managed to kick his feet out and they both worked on tying him up so he didn’t get away.

Brain held up a staple gun, aiming it at Ferdin’s head when they reached her. “I recommend you drop them at once,” he said calmly.

“And if I don’t?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Pinky stepped up. “Then we’ll make you,” he responded sternly. He drew his own weapon and aimed it. It was a banana.

Ferdin laughed. “You think a staple gun and a banana will stop me?!” she yelled.

Brain nodded. “That’s the idea, yes. Don’t forget, we know how you work and what your weaknesses are.” Pinky nodded, agreeing with him.

Wakko winced as Ferdin tighten their grip on them. “And I have the kid! Leave me alone, or you’ll be sorry,” she hissed, extending a large claw and pointing it at Wakko. It was very sharp.

Pinky started to shake. “Now, Brain?” he whispered.

Brain gritted his teeth. “No, she holds too much power over us,” he said back. “Lower your weapon, Pinky.” Both mice dropped their weapons and Ferdin smirked.

“You’re too soft,” he laughed. “Now I’m going to take over the world, and you won’t stop me!”

Pinky yelped as Yakko picked him up by his tail. “Hey Dot, ever wondered what rat tasted like?” he asked, poking Pinky’s belly.

“Hey! I’m a mouse, not a rat!” he yelled, crossing his arms.

Brain drew the staple gun again. “Put Pinky down or I’ll shoot!”

Dot picked him up. “Awww look at the little paws! I could just eat you up!” she cooed, showing off her pointed teeth. Since when did Dot have pointed teeth?!

“Guys, snap out of it! This isn’t you!” Wakko cried, still trying to pull away.

Yakko and Dot snapped their heads at them. They dropped the mice and walked over. “What makes you so sure of that?” Yakko hissed, his smile dropping.

Wakko was about to reply when Yakko and Dot’s eyes widened and they fell over, asleep. They looked down. “Guys…?” They made a strangled noise when someone grabbed them, running away.

“Apologies, Wakko, but we are in a very big hurry!” Brain said, dragging them and Pinky out of the tower. “Pinky, take Wakko! I’ll grab the doctor!”

Pinky nodded and took over dragging Wakko out. “Narf! You got it, Brain!”

Brain ran to the side and started to drag Otto out. Eventually, everyone was outside and jumping down. Brain had untied Otto so he could run too.

“Get back here!” Ferdin yelled. She had suddenly grown five more pairs of arms and was chasing after them like a spider.

Wakko ran faster and picked up Pinky and Brain. “Sorry, can’t hear you! Too busy running!” they cried.

They all turned a sharp corner and hid behind a wall. They held their breath as Ferdin zoomed by, looking for them. “When I find you, I’ll tear you limb from limb!”

Wakko fell to the ground, all the emotions catching up to them. They started to cry.

“Wakko, don’t cry, it’s gonna be alright!” Pinky told them, placing a small hand on their knee. “We’re alive! Smile!” Brain nodded.

Wakko looked up, tears flowing from their face. “B-but Yakko and Dot are still with him! They’re n-not safe!” they wailed.

Otto looked around, making sure Ferdin couldn’t hear them. “It will be okay! We will save them!” he said, crouching down. “But you gotta be quiet for right now, okay?”

They nodded and tried to stop crying while Brain looked for a safe way out. “If we run that way as fast as possible, we should be able to make it to the lab. Wakko, can you carry me and Pinky again?”

Wakko nodded and placed the mice on their shoulders, waiting for Brain’s signal.

“Now!” Brain yelled. Wakko and Otto ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They safely made it to the lab without being noticed by Ferdin.

Wakko ran them all inside before dropping the mice on a nearby table. Now that they were safe, they sank to the floor and started to cry.

No one had anything to say so they all sat in silence, hoping the other Waner siblings were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! These poor kids, I should probably throw some fluff in eventually


	4. The Waner Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko meets the Waner Sisters and why they look so much like them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had to rewrite this one a few times. Also, there’s a dark backstory that includes implied death so please keep an eye out for that.

Wakko hadn’t stopped crying so Otto went to calm them down so the mice could plan in peace. Just as he opened his mouth to calm the toon, somebody beat him to it.

“Oh, don’t cry little one!” they said from behind, walking in.

Everyone but Brain immediately got into a fighting stance, startiling the person. “Settle down, you imbeciles,” Brain scolded. “This is Kathy, a friend of ours.”

“But I thought you hated everyone?” Wakko asked, wiping the last of their tears away and lowering their defensive sweater arms.

Brain jumped down and stood next to Kathy—who looked to be about Yakko’s age upon closer inspection. “Yes, but she is quite intelligent and also has had a taste of mistreatment, causing us to get along quite well,” he explained.

Kathy went red. “W-well I wouldn’t say mistreatment—“

“Don’t you dare try and say what they did was okay!” Pinky yelled. “They hurt you and that’s not excusable!” Everyone was shocked at the outburst, no one had ever seen Pinky so angry. Then he felt guilty. “Oh, I didn’t mean to yell, I’m so sorry!”

Kathy stepped back a little and shrugged, almost ashamed. “It's okay… On another note… I found the files you wanted, sir,” she mumbled, handing Brain a pink and orange folder, filled with papers.

Brain took them and started to flip through. Kathy started to walk away but he stopped her. “Please stay, Kathy. You could keep Wakko company.”

Her eyes lit up as she walked over shyly. Wakko took a small step back and she stopped. “Uh, sorry… I didn’t properly introduce myself! I’m Kathy!” she said, sticking her hand out.

Wakko slowly went to shake it and took a good look at her. She was definitely Yakko’s age—or at least his height—and had dark brown eyes like chocolate. She looked to be the same species as them but with small missing details.

For instance, her nose was slightly too pink and her ears were more cat-like. Her tail looked a little fluffier than the Warners’ and her gloves had a yellowish tint. She also had wide rimmed glasses that made her look like a major nerd, and her fur had a brownish tint. Also, was that a burn on her arm?

They pulled away and Kathy shied away. “So… I take it you’re Wakko? The middle Warner sibling right? They/them pronouns and constantly eats? The one that’s five percent salamander and eleven years old?” she asked, listing off a whole bunch of facts about them.

Wakko nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah..? And you’re Kathy? The… doctor?”

Kathy snorted and covered her mouth. “Oh, I’m no doctor! I’m just a helper for Pinky and Brain. I’m actually a little older than Yakko!”

“Uh huh…” they muttered. “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of toon are you? You look kinda like us.”

Kathy bit her lip and stopped laughing. “Well… It’s a long story…”

Otto came and sat next to Wakko. “We’ve got the time,” he said. Wakko plopped down next to him, nodding.

“Heh, I guess we do…” she mumbled, looking over at the mice planning a rescue mission and to the door she came through, almost like she expected someone to come out. “But I’d rather not say… There was… Lots of fire involved, that’s for sure.”

Wakko tilted their head. “Why?”

“B-because my studio caught fire,” she said.

“Why was it on fire?”

“Funny story—”

“What’s that on your arm?” Wakko pointed to the burn mark just below her elbow. “And on your leg?” They pointed to the new burn mark they just found.

“Well, umm—“

“You never answered what toon you were.”

“I-I—“

“Enough!”

Everyone turned to find Brain pointing a ruler at Wakko. They back away in embarrassment from all the attention.

“I will not have you bombard her with questions she doesn’t want to answer or have answers to!” he said.

“Sorry,” they mumbled.

Kathy smiled. “It’s okay, you’re just curious,” she said. “But I can answer one of them.”

Wakko tilted their head and sat down. “Which one?”

“What toon I am! Would that satisfy you?” A quick nod had her sitting down next to them. “Okay then. I’m actually supposed to be you.”

“Me?” they asked in disbelief. “How?”

“Well, my producers weren’t the kindest people and they were trying to copy you. More specifically Yakko,” she told them. “I was supposed to be Katty Waner.”

“Katty Waner?” they repeated. “That doesn’t sound right.”

She laughed a little. “No, it doesn’t. That’s why they got busted for copyright. But instead of facing the consequences, they burned the whole studio down with me in it…”

Wakko frowned and their ears drooped. “Oh… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault!” she reassured. “Since you think that’s upsetting I probably shouldn’t mention what happened to my sibs,” she said with a sour smile.

“What happened to them..?” Otto asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Kathy bit her lip. “Well…”

“Ohhhhh Kathy! Where are you?! I’m booored!” someone cried, running in.

Wakko looked over Kathy’s shoulder to see a toon that looked like her and about their age. They had a purple headband and bright blue eyes and wore a bright green shirt. Their fur had a slight blonde tint to it too and their tongue poked out just like Wakko’s. There was also a long scar across their face and burns on their knees. They had gloves the same color as Kathy’s, but they looked burnt.

“Meet Batty Waner, my younger sister,” Kathy said, smiling. “She prefers to be called Biz.”

‘Biz’ came over and jumped in Kathy’s lap. “Heck yeah I do! Now can we play, please?! You’re not busy, right?” She caught sight of Wakko and smiled. “Hey, it’s the hungry one! Where’d ya find them? Pizza joint? Dump? Some dark creepy alley?” She gasped. “Did you kidnap them?!” 

She continued to talk until Kathy shushed her. “No, we rescued them,” she said simply. “Could you be a good sister and grab us something to eat, please?” she asked.

“Only if you play with me!” Biz demanded.

Kathy sighed. “We can play later. For now, go get us some cookies,” she told her, booping her nose.

Biz nodded and ran off, ignoring Wakko’s confused expression and Otto’s sad frown.

Kathy noticed the doctor’s concerned look and turned to Wakko. “Could you follow her? I don’t trust her not to break something,” she said with a fake smile.

Wakko nodded and chased after Biz, leaving Kathy and the adults alone.

Brain sighed once the children were out of ear shot. “Yes, there were supposed to be three Waner siblings. No, their brother didn’t make it,” he said simply. “Now come up here so I can explain the plan.”

Otto gave Kathy a sympathetic glance before standing up and walking up to the mice. She followed, not saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, we’ll get to the good stuff soon! Again, sorry for the late update

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s bad, but I’m kinda proud of it!


End file.
